The Kaiba Family
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: A rather odd one, at that, but they still held a strong bond. Until someone injurers the Kaiba kids, badly. With no memory of their other life together, Judai and Aster must find a way to work together in order to regain their lost memories, find their true-selves and possibly survive the drama that is falling in love. FemJoey and Judai. Puppy, Spirit and Rare. 1 or 2 card games.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello._

_I…_

_I don't really know what to say…_

_I'm on the edge of death here…_

_And all I can see is my life flashing before my very eyes…_

_So, I guess I should tell you what I see…_

A baby girl was crying her eyes out.

Her mother had just given birth to her.

They were in a hospital with the girl's father at the bed side.

"She's beautiful." The mother sighed happily.

She was also beautiful.

The woman had long blonde hair that reached her waist, gentle chocolate-brown eyes that were filled with love and tanned skin from growing up in Brooklyn. She was in a hospital gown with her daughter in her arms.

_That's my mother. My beautiful mother Josefina Louise Wheeler to the world, but after she married Dad, which was a month before I made my presence known, she was Josefina Louise Kaiba. So, I think you can guess who my old man is…_

"Our little girl is, Jose." The father smiled.

He had dark brown hair that reached his neck, cold and piercing blue eyes that held the greatest gentleness known to man (a father's love) and pail-ish skin from spending most of his time in an office and working for hours on end. He was wearing a jacket, black muscle shirt and black jeans.

_Yep, you guessed it. That's my father Seto Max Kaiba and as far as the world knows, he's a virgin, single and hates my mother, but behind closed doors… Well… Obviously none of that is true and it was some act my parents kept up to help hide me… And if you were wondering, he's wearing his Battle City cloths..._

"Mr. Kaiba."

At the call of his name, Seto turned his head away from the little girl to the doctor who just came in.

"What is it? Is something wrong with my daughter?" The CEO asked, urgently.

"No, it's nothing like that at all. Mrs Taylor and your friends wish to see you." The doctor replayed.

The brunette nodded at the doctor, telling him his friends could enter now.

_I know what you're thinking. "Mrs. Taylor? Does that mean that Tristian has a wife now?" And you're right. Tristian's wife is none other than Serenity, my Ante/mom's little sister. Looking back on their adventures, I had a feeling they were gonna get together in the end._

Then, a few teenagers walked into the room.

It was a collection of friends, family and stars.

Yugi Moto: the King of Games.

Tea Moto: a dancing legend.

Serenity Taylor: Joey's little sister.

Tristian Taylor: Joey's brother-in-law.

Mokuba Kaiba: Seto's little brother.

_Yes, it's true. Tea and Yugi are married and Tea did end up fulfilling her dream of being a dancer. I'd say I always knew she could do it, but I wasn't born back then._

They were the couple's closest friends and they knew they would keep the fact that they were a couple secret.

"She's adorable!" Tea giggled, quietly.

"Shush! We only just got her back to sleep." Joey whispered back.

"Sorry." The female brunette sighed.

"It's okay, T." The blonde smiled.

Serenity walked over first, smiling proudly as tears ran down her face.

"I'm an Anty." The orangenette muttered in happiness.

"That's right, Serenity. And let's not forget that Tristian, Noah and Moki here are Uncles too, ya know." The blonde girl smiled.

_It's true. When all the drama with Pharaoh's memory ended, my Dad was able to figure out how to make a new body for Noah and the only reason he wasn't there at the time was because he was in the hospital too, after being in another accident. But this time, he's not going to die, just had a fall..._

As the group gathered around the small girl, her name was announced to them.

Judai. Judai Marie Kaiba.

_Yep, but my cover name was Judai Jamie Yuki and that's the name that you'll get to know me by._

_And now, we're gonna flash forward to when my little brother came along._

"Mommy?" 1-year-4-month-old Judai called.

They were in the hospital again, Judai sitting in her father's lap who sat on a chair while her mother lay in bed with the little bundle of blue sheets in her arms that was Judai's baby brother.

He was Aster Alex Kaiba, named after Joey's cousin in Australia.

"What is it, angel?" Joey asked, softly and calmingly.

"Is that really my little brother?" The little girl asked.

Seto chuckled and ruffled the two-toned brunette/orangenette hair of his already tomboy-ish little girl.

"That's your brother alright." He smirked.

Judai giggled under her father's gentle but slightly ruff touch.

"Can I say 'Hi' to him, Daddy?" She asked.

Seto nodded and placed the little girl into her mother's lap, who started crawling to get to her brother.

When she got there, Joey helped her into a sitting position and she looked at her new younger sibling.

"Hi, Aster." She giggled.

_I was such a cute kid, wasn't I?_

_The rest of my childhood was pretty much a normal one, with the exception of being Autistic (with love from Mom) and Dyslexic (and Dad), getting my finger jammed in a door, needing to go to hospital for it, being a kid genius (something else I got from Dad) and a little over protective and violent with my brother._

_And by violent, I mean he'd pick fights and I'd give 'em to him. I'd always win, though and we'd still love each other in the end._

_My parents had secretly moved to Croatia (a smáll, not so well known European country) to help hide me and my brother from the press and only my family knew the little house's address._

_I was a secret to the world, along with Aster._

_But that all would have changed when we came out of nowhere and were about to enter Duel Academy, Japen._

_But there was one problem._

_A car is about to crush me._

_Just how I wanted my life to end._

_Yay me! (Do I even need to point out the sarcasm? Kaibas tend to be that way)_

6-year-old Judai Marie Kaiba and 5-year-old Aster Alex Kaiba lay in a hospital bed, after their near-death accident.

A serial killer, who had been paid to kill the Kaiba kids, had tried to run them over on their walk to school with their father.

Judai nor Aster had been hit, but the shock and force of the exploding van had put them both in a near Coma when they hit their heads, hard.

Suddenly, Judai's heart stopped.

The paramedics did everything they could and were able to get her heart pumping, but damage had been done to her brain due to the lack of oxygen.

"_I'm afraid, she's lost her memory. From what I can tell, she will remember her name and one other thing that was important to her. I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Kaiba, but when your daughter wakes up, she might only remember one other person in the world. And your son is in just as bad condition. His brain is in very bad shape and he won't have his memories either. I sorry._" The doctor had said.

Hearing that news, Seto and Joey made a decision that, at the time, had seemed like the wisest one to do.

They were going to give Judai to one family and Aster to another.

With no memory of her other life, Judai would be safe and free to be a normal girl (going by her fake name of course) and her brother wouldn't go with her, sharing the joy of normal lives, just not with each other since both Kaiba parents knew Judai and Aster would just need to have the other life they deserved.

But later, they would find out what a huge mistake they had made.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Judai-chan?" A sliver haired, blue-eyed and creamy skinned boy asked._

"_Yes, Aster-kun?" A two-toned brunette, brown-eyed and creamy skinned girl answered._

"_We'll be brother and sister forever, right?" The boy asked._

"_Of course! I love you too much to let anyone else be your big sister!" The girl giggled._

"_Really? Thanks Judai-chan!" He smiled in gratitude._

"_Anytime, Aster-kun. Anytime." She smiled back at him._

"Ju."

(Groaning)

"Judai."

(More groaning)

"JUDAI YUKI WAKE UP!"

(Yelp)

"What's wrong?! Where's the fire?!" A 16-year-old Judai Yuki exclaimed.

Her two-toned brunette/orangenette hair had reached waist length now, her chocolate-brown eyes shone with light and life, along with confusion and worry at the time and her creamy skin would've enchanted anyone. She was wearing a purple night shirt and brown/purple stripped trousers.

Judai looked to her left and saw a woman in her early 20s/late teens with chocolate-brown hair that reached her waist, matching eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a red long-sleeved jacket, black t-shirt and dark jeans. That was Midori Hibiki, a sister figure to young Judai.

"Did you have one of those dreams again, Judai?" Midori asked.

The two-toned brunette nodded and sighed.

"I have no idea who he is, Midori. I wish I knew, but I really, honestly, truly don't." She said with tears in her eyes.

Midori hummed in sympathy and walked over to the brunette's bed, sitting on it and pulling the girl into a hug as Judai cried on her shoulder.

"There, there, Judai… We'll figure it out some day… I promise we will." The brunette woman swore.

Judai sniffed a bit more and used the sleeve of her purple night shirt to dry her tears.

"I know we will, Midori. I know." The two-toned brunette girl sighed.

With that said and done, Judai began to get ready for school, knowing Midori had woken her up because it was time to get ready.

It had been 10 years since the accident and Judai hadn't remembered anything before that time. She may have had dreams of her lost brother, but that was it. She didn't know who he was to her nor did she know that she was gonna get the answered to all her questions very soon…

* * *

"_Judai-chan! Where are you?" A small blue-eyed, silver haired boy yelled._

"_Riighhhtttt…"_

_Turning around just in time, the young boy was glomped by a two-toned brunette girl with chocolate eyes that sent them both to the ground._

"_HERE!" She sang, laughing like a child in victory._

_The girl loved getting the drop in on her brother._

_The boy pouted at his sister for tricking him, but eventually joined her in laughing._

_When they got their breath back, the girl got off her brother and sat down, the boy doing the same._

"_I love you, Aster-kun." The girl giggled, holding her brother's arm in a hug._

"_I love you too, Judai-chan." The boy smiled, hugging the girl._

"Solider, wake up **now**."

(Groaning)

"Private Phoenix…"

(Sign)

"Fine." 15-year-old Aster Phoenix grumbled.

Aster's silver hair had reached his neck and he had 2 bangs at the front that resembled triangles in a way. His cold blue eyes still shinned, but right now they shone with annoyance as they narrowed in a glare and his incredibly pail skin emphasized it. He was wearing a white suit with a red tie and black shoes.

However, the person he was glaring at didn't react to it at all since she had gotten used to it years ago.

Her black hair was braided, her bleached bangs were a little fluffy, her skin was the color of mud and her forest green eyes were bright. She wore her favorite brown cargo shorts, military boats, T-Rex bandanna, a green shirt was and a yellow jacket that she torn the sleeves off of. She also wore a bone necklace around her neck, matching bone earrings and bandages on her wrists. It was Tyranno Kenzan and she was one of the few people he'd actually call a friend.

"Did you have another one of those dreams, Private?" Kenzan asked, concerned.

"So what if I did?" Aster huffed, turning away from her and looking out the window of their school bus.

The blacknette sighed.

"Fine, you can tell me about it later." She relented, turning back to her "The Usborne Prehistoric World" book written by Fiona Chandler, Sam Taplin and Jane Bingham (**AN: Real Book, I've got it**).

The silvernette ignored her, his thoughts travelling to the girl who had been in his dream.

"_Who is this 'Judai-chan' I always see in my head?_" He asked himself.

Aster was in the same situation as his long lost sister. It had been 10 years since the accident and he hadn't remembered anything before that time. He may have had dreams of his lost sister, but that was it. He didn't know who she was to him nor did he know that he was gonna get the answered to all his silent questions very soon…

In fact, sooner than he thought.


End file.
